


Memories

by PotatoQuinn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Sadness, Tears ensue, You May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: A grieving woman meets a grieving Doctor and discovers she's not the only one who lost her best friend in the Battle of Canary Wharf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt my sister gave me a year or more ago. 
> 
> Prompt: ‘please don’t cry, it makes me uncomfortable…’ 
> 
> It's sad, so be prepared for tears. Unless I'm the only one that gets feels from this thing, which just means I need to improve my writing... So yeah. Let me know if I did good, yeah?

It was a normal day in the city. Average weather, average number of people on the streets. Like most evenings, Camille Hale was walking home from classes wearing black skinny jeans, a blue muscle tank top with a black leather jacket, and black Vans. The twenty-two year old slouched her shoulders to try and keep herself from being noticed too easily. With her jet-black hair half shaved off, she already got way more attention than she preferred. 

As she passed a particularly dark alley, a wind blew through her jacket and a weird whirring noise filled her ears. Against her better judgment, she turned down the passageway, straining her eyes to see better in the darkness. Suddenly, a light lit up the area, then faded, and then lit up again. The process repeated itself, the light pulsing along with the weird noise. Camille watched as a blue box appeared in front of her, a light on top. In lettering above the windows, the words “Police Public Call Box” were scrawled. 

“What the…” Camille scrunched her nose and stepped closer, laying her hand on the bizarre box, finding it to be wooden. 

Suddenly a door opened, and a strange man stepped out of the blue box. He had brown hair that stuck up a bit, and brown eyes that swam with sadness. He wore a pinstripe suit under a long brown trench coat with white converse sneakers on his feet. Camille stood frozen for a moment, shocked at what she had seen so far.

“Oh, hello!” the man smiled, and the first thought that ran through Camille’s mind was, ‘I wonder why he has to force it…’ “I’m the Doctor. And you are?”

“Um, I’m Camille. Camille Hale.” She almost stuttered, but was able to get her words out all right. “What… what is that?” she pointed to the box, staring to circle around it.

“Is that important?” the Doctor looked at his shoes a minute. “Is there a good place about that I could get some tea?” He glanced up at the woman.

“Uh, sure. There’s this little shop just around the corner.” Camille hooked her thumb behind her after she had finished inspecting the odd box. 

Once the two had ordered and paid, they sat at a small table near the window. The Doctor stared out the glass with an air of melancholy about him. Camille thought she sensed a bit of devastation in his gaze. They sat for a bit drinking their tea silently, avoiding the other’s gaze. 

“So what’s your deal?” The woman set her cup down, folding her hands behind it. “Why do you look so sad?” she elaborated when he didn’t answer. 

He was quiet for a minute, allowing his eyes to show his broken heart. “I just lost my best friend.” He said it so softly, Camille wasn’t sure he had spoken at all.

The confession, though said in a near whisper, hit Camille hard. She sat back as if she was slapped, her hands falling to her sides. She held back a sudden onslaught of tears, her brown eyes glazed with sympathy. 

“I’m so sorry. I know how that can feel, and I’m so, so sorry.” She whispered her condolences, laying out a few pounds for the tea as she stood. As soon as she was on her feet, she walked out of the shop as quickly as she could without drawing too much attention and started back towards her flat. She wanted to help the man, this strange “Doctor” person, but her own wound was still too fresh. Just a year ago, she lost her best friend when the cybermen and daleks attacked. Rose was her only friend, and she’d been so lost when she read her name on the list of those who had been KIA. 

“Wait! Camille!” she ignored the voice behind her and sped up her steps, pushing back her tears. “Stop!”

A hand on her arm pulled her sideways, and her back was against a wall. The Doctor stood above her, his hands pinning her arms to her sides. Tears glistened in his eyes as he leaned over her. “Who did you lose?” Camille asked, her voice breaking.

He shook his head. “Her name was Rose Tyler.” He whispered it, his lip trembling.

Camille shook her head, not wanting to believe they had lost the same person. Her knees gave out on her and she slid to the ground. Still, she held back her sobs. Quietly, she confessed. “Rose Tyler was my best friend.” She smiled softly and looked up at the Doctor. “I’m glad I’m not the only one that misses her.” The Doctor smiled, tears now sliding down his cheeks. He slid down and sat next to Camille. She looked at him and frowned a bit. “Please don’t cry. It makes me uncomfortable.” 

“You’re right.” He nodded and wiped his face. “She’d want us to smile, not cry.” 

They sat together for a while, watching people live out their lives while they remembered the lives they shared with Rose before she was taken from them. Then, just as it was getting dark and the streetlights were turning on for the night, the Doctor stood and pulled Camille up. The walked back to the alley, and Camille watched the Doctor open the door to his blue box. 

“You sure you won’t come with me?” He looked at the woman sadly.

“Yeah.” She nodded, running a hand over the shaven half of her head. “I’ve got a life here. Plus, you were her guy, and she’d never forgive me.” 

The Doctor nodded shut the door and soon after, the whirring noise started again. The blue box faded out of Camille’s life, out of existence, carrying the only other person she knew that had memories of her first crush.


End file.
